The Lemon Juice Scribblings
by ghostsintheimpala
Summary: Kate Wetherall finds Mr. Benedict's journal, and reads her lemon juice scribblings in it. The scribblings have a surprise about Kate's feelings for Reynie!
1. Chapter 1

The Lemon Juice Scribblings

Kate Wetherall was sitting on Constance Contraire's bedroom floor in Mr. Benedict's large house, one year after The Mysterious Benedict Society's third adventure. She had finally found the journal that Mr. Benedict had gave them. She read Constance's poem about seasickness, Reynie's summery of the second adventure, Constance's second poem about when Sticky accidentally knocked her off the silo, and then flipped back to her page, which appeared blank. She said "My lemon juice things I said not to reveal for 10 years. I forgot what these say. I am going to go get a candle." She left Constance's room, and went down to the dining room.

She met the other three down there: Reynie Muldoon, George "Sticky" Washington, and Constance Contraire. "Hey." She said. "Look what I found. I need a candle to read my lemon juice." She held up the journal. The other three said "Mr. Benedict's journal! Where was it?"

Kate said "Under piles of laundry in your room, Constance. Have any of you seen a candle? I want to show you my lemon juice scribblings. I might not be able to show all three of you them .I think they have something I might only let Reynie see."

"In the Mysterious Benedict Society, when one member sees a secret, all four of us do. We all have to see it, Kate." said Constance.

"Constance is right." Sticky agreed. "We are a team."

"Fine." Kate said with a worried expression, which was not normal for Kate. "You can see them." As Kate opened the cupboard and took out a candle, Reynie opened the book to Kate's page of lemon juice scribblings, and took a deep breath, wondering what Kate could write that she thought only he should be able to see. Did Kate secretly have feelings for him this whole time without him noticing?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lemon Juice Scribblings**

As Kate lit the candle she said to Constance and Sticky, "Can Reynie see it first? Then you?"

"Ok." They both agreed, and left the room.

Kate held the candle under the paper, and read it. Then she let Reynie read it. They both gasped. Then Reynie said, "I should have realized it, Kate. I kind of guessed it, but I did not want to say anything about it."

"I totally forgot I wrote this. Constance, Sticky, you can see now!" Kate called into the other room. Constance and Sticky walked in and read the paper of lemon juice scribblings. "Wow! I never knew." They both said, and Constance added, with a dark look at Kate, "You could have told us!"

The paper said: I, Kate Wetherall, love Reynie Muldoon.

"If you said that about someone, would you go around telling everybody? I would have eventually told you, and I just did. I thought you would notice so I would not have to say. It was kind of obvious, you know."

"Should we tell Mr. Benedict, Rhonda, Number Two, Milligan, and everybody else?" Sticky asked.

"No," Kate replied. "Adults do not understand that stuff. Milligan is too protective of me anyway. He would kill Reynie."

"It is weird though, Constance said. "If I can read minds, then why did  
I not realize it?"

"Our lives were too busy to think about it, Constance. I only thought about that lemon juice when we were not cornered by Ten Men, which was not often."

The children went up to Constance's room, and had a meeting. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Lemon Juice Scribblings

**Sorry about the short chapters, and delay of posting this chapter for so long.**

**I do not own MBS or its characters.**

The meeting they had was about something that they never discussed in those meeting, or anywhere. It was about why Kate had always liked Reynie.

"Well... Well…" Kate said with an air of someone being questioned, (which she kind of was.) "It all started over the time everyone here was away from each other after our first mission. I knew I liked him deep down, even before that, but I never really thought about it. That was why you couldn't tell, Constance. When we had time off because we went back home, I had time to think about other stuff besides fighting Mr. Curtain and his recruiters and messengers. I was lying in my bed in the farmhouse one night, and I realized I liked Reynie. That's why when he put his arms out when he came to my house, I ran towards him. He hugged me. I hoped he would realize I liked him."

They heard a knock at the door, and Sticky went to open it. There stood Milligan, his mouth wide open, his eyes big as saucers. "Kids, um…um…um… I was standing outside the door the whole time you were talking. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. It's just Number Two told me to clean the carpet and walls over here. I am sorry." Milligan did indeed look sorry. Reynie, Kate, Sticky, and Constance looked dumbfounded and scared. Milligan then asked them if they minded if he told the rest of the adults. They shook their heads and told him to please don't. Milligan left.

"Well," Constance said, " At least he didn't take it _too_ hard. He could have beat up both of you, Reynie and Kate. Well, Kate_ is_ his daughter, so maybe not Kate."

She then screwed up her eyes and Reynie, Kate, and Sticky all groaned. She was reading one of their minds. "Reynie, you are thinking about… about…" Reynie started to get scared. He was thinking about kissing Kate. Well, to be certain he wanted to make-out with her. In his day-dream Kate was REALLY HOT. Well, Constance didn't need to know that.

"Reynie, you are thinking about…" A mischievous grin spread over her face. She looked thoughtful for another few seconds, and then she fell over laughing. Reynie groaned so loud that Kate and Sticky looked at him with raised eye-brows because he sounded like an animal in distress. Their expressions were also their why-is-Constance-laughing expressions, which Reynie recognized immediately, because he, Kate, and Sticky used it A LOT.

"Well?" Sticky finally said after a few moments of silence, except for Constance's laughter. "You know our why-is-Constance-laughing look: Raised eye-brows, look of amusement. What is it? Why is she laughing?"

Reynie's face had gone radish red. "Um…um…um… I can't say. It's private. I'm sorry. I would if it wasn't so private."

"Fine then." Constance replied with another evil grin. She had finally stopped laughing, but had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. "I'll tell them. Kate, Sticky, Reynie was thinking of-"Reynie interrupted"CONSTANCE NO!PLEASE! Don't tell them! PLEASE!

"Reynie wants to kiss Kate." Constance said very fast so he couldn't interrupt again. Reynie groaned, Kate gasped, and Sticky looked as if his best friend was crazy, and they all looked as if they would never see the day when that sentence was spoken.

**Please review, review, review! **

**Sorry if this chapter still might be short. It's just I can't come up with anything else right now.**

**Also in my first or second chapter, (can't remember which), I put that the adults wouldn't understand about Kate liking Reynie. I regret putting that. They would understand. So when you read it, ignore that part. Sorry.**

**Also, the rest of my story will take place 3 years from this part. In this part, Kate is 15, Reynie and Sticky 14, and Constance 7. **

**Kate will be 18, Reynie and Sticky 17, and Constance 10.**

**Hope you enjoy my story so far!**

**Thank you to Squeaky1997and milmilcrystal for reviewing so far! I will try to use their advice. **


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**A/N**

**Sorry guys! I am abandoning this one for now. I might delete it later. I am SOOOOOOOOO tired of Kaynie stories. Just say in the comments if this story good, bad, or so-so. I will listen to your reviews. **


End file.
